bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Xerx Mephistopheles
|Japanese voice = |Image caption = “It took me five long years to piece father back together. I won’t let you take him apart again!”}} Xerx Mephistopheles is a secondary antagonist who invented the Shroud and created various high-tech weapons. He is a vampire son of Kagan and Rayne’s older half-brother. Appearance Xerx is a tall but hunched and lanky male vampire with blue eyes and various patches of skin stitched over his head and body. He walks with a slight limp in his step. He wears a dirty white shirt with a bloody right sleeve and a bandaged left arm, black pants, black boots, and a bloodied tan leather apron. Personality Xerx seems to be the only offspring of Kagan which is actually loyal to him unlike his two sisters. He acts like a child whenever Kagan is around, a child happy to show his father his accomplishments, though Kagan doesn't return the feelings. Xerx does not hesitate when it comes to eradicating his father's enemies, not even when it comes to his own siblings. This is proved when he kills his sister Ferril with the Sun Gun. History He is one of Kagan's vampire children. He's the one who put Kagan back together after the detonation in 1939 in the Blood Library in France, after which Kagan was thought to be dead. Plot ''BloodRayne 2'' He is first seen in the game when Ephemera comes to tell him that Zerenski is dead. Xerx doesn't care and shows her the ManCow, a child of Slezz, that they can use for food. He creates The Shroud and shows it to Ferril. The Shroud can allow them to walk at day. He creates the Sun Gun and, happy, shows it to Kagan. Then, Xerx uses it to destroy helicopters and Rayne jumps and comes face-to-face with Xerx. They go to the roof and Rayne finds Ferril alive, but Xerx kills her using the Sun Gun from the bio-armor that he uses. Before Xerx dies ask Rayne why she is against the inevitable. She applies that she is wired that way and she likes the world more without him. Equipment * Bio-Armor: Xerx placed himself at the very center of an enormous suit of flesh that he can control. It grants him immense strength, durability and a lethal sun-cannon in the right arm that can pierce the Shroud with pillars of sunlight and shoot large fireballs. The suits only weakness are four exposed areas in each limb. If each is one destroyed the suit ceases to function and the user dies. Powers and abilities Despite being a full vampire and a son of Kagan, Xerx on his own is very weak and frail. He’s not fast, physically strong or has unique powers unlike his siblings. His only strength lies in his super genius intellect in science and the arcane. * Genius Intelligence: He’s a super genius that is responsible for the creation of the Shroud, Bio-suits and the Sun Gun. He’s also been able to revive his dead father after five years of hard work out of sheer loyalty. Gallery Xerx Mephistopheles concept art.jpg|Xerx Mephistopheles concept art Bio-Armor.jpg|Xerx's bio-armor Xerx.jpg|Xerx ррпа.jpg|Xerx in his bio-armor References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Cult of Kagan members Category:Vampires Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists